1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps, and in particular to a readily usable LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have characteristics that make them very attractive for applications such as lighting. A typical LED lamp consists of a cooling sheet with a number of LEDs. The LEDs are fixedly mounted on the cooling sheet and so cannot be adjusted to adjust illumination characteristics of the lamp.
What is needed is to provide an LED lamp, which can overcome the problems above.